Sweet Candy
by Yuka Zuuki
Summary: Summary : Ashiya tidak sengaja memakan permen yang diberikan Abeno tiba-tiba merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Maksud hati ingin menolong tapi apadaya setan sudah berbisik kepada Abeno dan mereka pun akhirnya melakukan 'itu'. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Silahkan membacanya! Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, AU, Gaje, Garing, Bad Summary. RnR please


**Sweet Candy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Abeno punya Ashiya, Ashiya punya Abeno, AbeAshi punya saya meskipun saya hanya pinjam chara dari Kiri Wazawa-sensei

 **Genre :** Humor and Romance

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** AbenoxAshiya

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, AU, Gaje, Garing, Bad Summary.

 **Summary :** Ashiya tidak sengaja memakan permen yang diberikan Abeno tiba-tiba merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Maksud hati ingin menolong tapi apadaya setan sudah berbisik kepada Abeno dan mereka pun akhirnya melakukan 'itu'. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Silahkan membacanya! Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, AU, Gaje, Garing, Bad Summary. Don't like! Don't Read! RnR please~

* * *

Halo-halo _minna-san_... berjumpa lagi dengan author yang pasti tidak kalian kenal ini. Yah, karna saya waktu author baru dan langsung fakum dari dunia FFN selama 5 tahun lebih. Jadi wajarlah jika tidak ada yg kenal dengan saya ini. Hahahaha! *jedukin kepala*

Dan akhirnya setelah penantian panjang ada juga fandom untuk Fukigen ini. Sempat mikir mau update di tempat tetangga, tapi berhubung saya tidak mengerti akhirnya sabar menunggu disini buat upload. Oh ya, saya ambil latar belakang cerita saat Abeno dan Ashiya mengembalikan Gigigi-oyabun. Tapi tentu aja saya beri sedikit bumbu uhukhvmvuhuk disini.

Yah, cukup basa-basinya. Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan buat fujodanshi yang haus AbeAshi. Jika banyak typo, kata-kata yang aneh ataupun kurang pas mohon dimaklumi dan saya tunggu masukannya. Akhir kata selamat membaca _minna~_.

* * *

 **Teng… teng… teng…**

Suara bel terdengar bagaikan sebuah harmony yang didendangkan oleh para malaikat yang menari-nari dan membuat hati siapapun akan senang ketika mendengarnya. Okeh, memang agak berlebihan karena itu hanya suara bel tanda semua pelajaran telah usai. Berlebihan? Oh, ayolah! Itu tidaklah berlebihan! Siswa-siswi mana pun pasti senang mendengar suara itu apalagi mereka sudah mulai jenuh dengan pelajaran mereka.

Bagi siswa-siswi normal mereka pasti akan langsung pulang kerumah dengan teman mereka atau mampir ke _game center_ maupun mampir ke kafe untuk makan bersama. Jika mereka rajin mungkin mereka akan langsung pergi untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler mereka atau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Itu benar-benar keseharian yang normal bukan bagi siswa-siswi SMA? Lalu apakah normal jika dua orang siswa sekolah malah mengusir _youkai_ setelah sekolah usai? Jawabannya pasti tidak! Ini sangat tidak normal! Lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai mereka harus mengusir _youkai_ sepulang sekolah? Yah, ini semua karena seorang siswa SMA berjiwa bocah 5 tahun yang suka ikut campur.

Dia hanya disuruh untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Iya, cuma disuruh 'membeli makanan di kantin' saja tidak lebih dan kurang. Tinggal mengantri, beli pesanan makanan lalu kembali ke kelas. Selesai! Bahkan seekor bola putih imut seperti Moja bisa melakukannya. Tapi ternyata pekerjaan itu sangatlah berat bagi pemuda ini. Bukannya kembali ke kelas membawa makanan malah dia membawa _youkai-youkai_ bersamanya.

 **"A-shi-ya!"**

"A-abeno- **saaaan**! Tolong akuuu!"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu aku bilang untuk tidak berurusan dengan _youkai-youkai_ itu!"

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Ashiya sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak berurusan dengan _youkai-youkai_ hijau mirip semut yang berkeliaran disekitar kelasnya. Tapi mungkin jiwa pahlawan atau jiwa suka ikut campurnya datang, alhasil yang terjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dia merengek kepada Abeno untuk menolongnya dari _youkai-youkai_ yang sudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

Dengan malas akhirnya Abeno mau menolong Ashiya. Dia membawa Ashiya terlebih dahulu kedalam Mononokean untuk merencanakan bagaimana cara yang baik dan benar untuk mengusir para _youkai_ hijau itu. Jika diperhatikan _youkai-youkai_ itu hanya seperti semut pekerja yang pastinya mereka punya bos. Jika dia ingin menemukan lokasi bos dari _youkai_ itu maka harus ada orang yang mau untuk dijadikan umpan bukan? Ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan oleh Abeno Haruitsuki yang notabenenya seorang master dari Mononokean yang bertugas untuk mengusir para _youkai_ ke dunia bawah. Terlalu klise... author tahu itu.

Akhirnya Ashiya dengan lapang dada mau menjadi umpan agar Abeno bisa menemukan lokasi bos mereka. Setelah mereka mengatur rencana sangat-sangat tidak matang dan klise itu, Abeno dan Ashiya mulai melakukan rencana mereka dengan cukup percaya diri.

Dengan gemetar dan didorong Abeno keluar Mononokean, Ashiya memberanikan diri untuk menjadi umpan. Dan tentunya rencana itu sukses! Ashiya langsung ditangkap oleh para _youkai_ dan dibawa ketempat bos mereka.

Abeno yang melihat umpan yang dibuatnya langsung dimakan sangat senang. 'Ternyata aku benar menjadikan Ashiya umpan' pikir Abeno.

Dengan percaya diri Abeno ikut keluar dari Mononokean dan mulai mencari tempat bos _youkai_ itu. Bukannya menemukan lokasi bos dari _youkai-youkai_ itu, Abeno malah ikut tertangkap bersama Ashiya. Setidaknya mereka bisa sampai ke lokasi bos _youkai-youkai_ itu untuk mengusir mereka ke dunia bawah.

Setelah berhasil mengusir _youkai-youkai_ itu kembali ke dunia bawah, Abeno dan Ashiya langsung terduduk kelelahan.

 **Sreeet**

Tiba-tiba sebuah permen jatuh dari kantong celana Abeno.

Ashiya yang melihat permen itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memungutnya dan bertanya ke Abeno. "Hm? Abeno- **san** ini permen apa?"

"Hah? Tidak tahu." Jawab Abeno acuh karena dia merasa sangat capek setelah mengusir _youkai_ tadi.

Ashiya yang memang juga merasa sangat capek dan lapar tanpa curiga memakan permen itu. "Jika begitu aku makan saja ya, Abeno- _san_!"

"Ya" Jawab Abeno cuek.

 **Hap**

"Memakan permen yang manis habis bekerja itu paling nikmat." Ujar Ashiya dengan girang. Yah, sesuatu yang manis memang dapat mengurangi rasa capek kita. Itu pemikiran polos dari Ashiya. Tidak tahu bahwa permen yang baru saja dia makan itu cukup berbahaya untuk dirinya maupun orang lain.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Diam

Diam

"Hnnngh~."

Abeno yang mendengar suara aneh dari Ashiya lansgung menoleh kearahnya. "Kau kenapa, Ashiya?"

"Hnggh… aku... aku tidak tahu, Abeno- _san_. Tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa panas. K-ke-kenapa bisa begini?"

"Hah?" Abeno yang mendengar perkataan dari Ashiya itu bingung. Dia hanya memakan permen yang tidak sengaja jatuh dari kantongnya. Tidak mungkin permen kecil itu dapat membuat seorang manusia menjadi merasa aneh ataupun menimbulkan efek-efek aneh seperti sekarang ini. Itu sangatlah mustahil kecuali permen itu dibuat atau diberikan oleh seorang dari dunia bawah misalnya tabib mungkin? Tabib? Tunggu dulu! Bukankah permen itu diberikan oleh Koura beberapa hari yang lalu? Tidak mungkin permen yang diberi oleh Koura akan berefek seperti… ini? Koura? Permen? Sepertinya otak dari Abeno sudah dapat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Abeno diam disamping Ashiya sedang menerka-nerka sebenarnya permen apa yang diberikan oleh Koura sampai Ashiya menjadi aneh. Abeno mulai memerhatikan keadaan Ashiya yang berada disebelahnya takut-takut akan membahayan hidup Ashiya. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Bagaimana Abeno tidak khawatir kepada Ashiya jika sampai Ashiya kenapa-kenapa atau parahnya sampai mati pasti Abeno sendiri yang akan rugi. Rugi karena Ashiya belum lunas membayar utangnya kepada Abeno.

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Abeno bukannya gejala manusia yang akan mati terkena racun yang muncul seperti wajah akan membiru sedikit demi sedikit, sesak napas dan gejala lainnya. Tapi yang ada malah wajah Ashiya yang semakin memerah, napas yang mulai ngos-ngosan dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memandang errr… agak menggoda. "Ashiya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Abeno sambil menaruh salah satu tangannya di dahi Ashiya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"A-abe-abeno- _san_." Ashiya menatap Abeno dengan pandangan yang memelas.

Abeno yang dipandang dengan ambigay oleh Ashiya hanya diam dengan wajah yang masih stay cool padahal di dalam hati sudah dag-dig-dug tak karuan.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Abeno hanya diam terhanyut oleh mata Ashiya yang dia rasa sangat-sangat-sangat 'mengundang'. Seperti terhipnotis oleh birunya langit malam tanpa bintang yang ada, Abeno tetap terus diam sambil memandang mata Ashiya.

 **Dag! Dig! Dug!**

Abeno mulai merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. 'A-ad-ada apa denganku?' Gumam Abeno di dalam pikirannya tidak mengerti kenapa detak jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan tidak normal. Dia terus memandang wajah Ashiya. 'Kenapa Ashiya terlihat canti—?! A-ap-apa yang aku pikirkan ini?! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Apa?! Seorang Abeno! Abeno Haruitsuki berpikir bahwa Ashiya Hanae cantik?! Sampai kiamat pun itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku bisa su-suk-suka? Diriku suka dengan Ashiya? Oh, ayolah! Pemikiran apa ini?! Aku dan dia baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak mungkin aku suka dengannya kan?! Hmm? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama? Hahaha! Tidak mungkin ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama!'

Perdebatan batin Abeno terus berlangsung seperti pertarungan antara Nar*to dengan Sas*ke yang isinya hanya curcolan dari mereka, pertarungan tidak penting antara Ich*gho dengan Yhw*ch yang selesai hanya satu chapter, husbando yang akhirnya melamar wanita lain, tolak-menolak antara R*m dan S*baru yang jatuhnya malah menjadi NTR tingkat dewa, keambigayan seorang Vi*ctor dengan kedok menjadi pelatih Y*ri. Okeh, lupakan!

Sibuk dengan perdebatan batin itu Abeno sampai lupa dengan tangan kirinya yang mulai kehilangan kekuatan untuk menahan beban dari tubuhnya.

 **Bruuuuuk!**

Memang setan itu ada dimana-mana. Tubuh Abeno terjatuh karena tangan kirinya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan menahan berat tubuhnya dan ini mungkin yang dinamakan nikmat diatas penderitaan, Abeno tidak sengaja menindis badan Ashiya. "Ah, _gomen_ Ashiya aku tidak senga—" Saat ingin kembali ke posisi semula kaki kanan Abeno tidak sengaja menyentuh 'barang' Ashiya. Dan dia merasakan ada bagian bawah dari Ashiya yang sedikit menonjol dan mengeras.

"Ngghh~."

"Hah? Hah?! Ashiya? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?!"

"Abeno…. Abeno- _san_. Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku?"

Abeno diam. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar atau berbuat apa lagi dalam keadaan ini.

"A-ak-aku merasa bagian bawah tubuhku sangat aneh. D-da-dan kenapa juga tubuhku ini terasa sangat panas? A-aku tida-tidak kana mati kan? A-ap-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Abeno- _san_?!" Tanya Ashiya ketakutan.

Jdeeeer

Setan-setan sudah membunyikan lonceng tanda permainan dimulai.

Andai saja Ashiya tau bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Wajah cantiknya sedikit tertutup oleh poninya yang basah karena keringat yang mulai keluar, mata yang menatap sayu dengan wajah yang merona seperti orang mabuk karena sake. Benar-benar sangat menggoda imam bagai semua seme yang ada.

Abeno yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih tanpa sadar mulai menggosok-gosokkan kaki kanannya ke 'barang' Ashiya dengan lembut.

"Enngh… A-ab-abe-abeno- _san_." Ashiya mulai mengerang tanpa sadar.

Abeno yang mendengar erangan dari Ashiya langsung bangun. 'Tidak! Pasti ada yang salah dengan permen yang Ashiya makan itu.' Gumam Abeno.

Dia langsung kembali duduk dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Abeno berdiri. "Kita harus ke dunia bawah dan bertanya kepada Kour—"

Ashiya langsung memegang kerah pergelangan tangan baju Abeno dengan mata yang sangat-sangat-sangat memelas.

"A-abeno- _san_ … tolong aku~."

Air yang terus mengalir pasti tidak akan muat disatu wadah saja. Mendengar perkta— permohonan dari Ashiya tanpa babibu lagi Abeno langsung menyerang Ashiya.

Abeno memeluk Ashiya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memandang Ashiya. "Jangan salahkan aku nantinya." Peringatan terakhir yang diberikannya kepada Ashiya.

Ashiya yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Abeno hanya diam.

Abeno mulai mengecup bibir ranum Ashiya dengan lembut. Lembut… lembut… dan lama-lama pun semakin memanas. Abeno mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibir ranum itu dan menjilatinya meminta persetujuan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Insting Ashiya mulai mengambil alih, dia pun mulai membuka bibirnya sedikit untuk mengambil udara tapi hal itu malah menjadi kesempatan Abeno untuk memasukkan lidah kedalam bibir ranum Ashiya. Lidah Abeno mulai bermain-bermain di dalam sana. "Enggh… ngggh…"

Ashiya memukul-mukul dada Abeno tanda untuk mulai menyudahi ciuman panas mereka karena dia sudah mulai kesulitan bernapas. Bukannya melepaskan ciuman panas itu, Abeno malah merasa itu adalah sebuah 'panggilan' untuk berbuat lebih. Tangannya yang tadi hanya memeluk punggung Ashiya kini mulai bermain ke bagian bawah Ashiya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus-ngelus 'barang' Ashiya dari luar celananya.

Ashiya yang menyadari itu langsung melepas ciuman panas mereka. "A-abe-abeno- _san_! A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Ashiya gugup sambil tangannya memegangi tangan Abeno yang mengelus 'barangnya'.

Abeno berbisik dengan pelan ke telingan kiri Ashiya. "Aku sedang menolongmu, bodoh."

"Ta-tapi ini enggh… anggh… ke-kenapa dengan cara yang… ngggh… seperti ini… aaangh…?" Tanya Ashiya dengan terangah-rengah.

Abeno tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ashiya. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya ke arah 'barang' Ashiya. Bibirnya menggigit resleting celana Ashiya dan memandang kearah dirinya.

Ashiya yang merasa dipandangi oleh Abeno balik memandangnya. "A-ab-abeno- _san_?"

Dia merasa makin tersiksa ketika tangan Abeno mulai berhenti mengelus dirinya. Meskipun Ashiya tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini sekarang tapi dia ingin Abeno melakukan hal yang 'lebih'. Dia ingin mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan di dirinya. "T-to-tolong aku, A-abeno- _san_!"

Abeno tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang memintanya, Ashiya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Abeno mengeluarkan 'barang' Ashiya dan mulai memakannya bagai memakan ice cream.

"Aaah… ngggh… A-abe… nggh… no- _san_ …"

Ashiya sudah tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Sekarang dia hanya merasakan perasaan nikmat yang selama ini belum dia rasakan. Dia memegang rambut Abeno dengan keras. Ashiya semakin erat memegang rambut Abeno sambil terus menekan kepala Abeno. Abeno hanya diam sambil terus memakan 'ice cream' yang disajikan oleh Ashiya.

"Ab-abe… nggh… no… mmmh… - _san_ … aku merasa ad-ada yang ingin keluar."

Abeno yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti memakan 'barang' Ashiya. Tangannya yang mengganggur dari tadi mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Ashiya. Setelah semua kancing kemeja itu terlepas dia langsung menariknya kebelakang. Abeno mulai menggigiti leher Ashiya dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Turun dan turun, dia akhirnya mulai menggigiti niple Ashiya dengan tangan kanannya yang memainkan niple bagian kanan.

Ashiya yang merasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sangat menggairahkan. "Mmmh… enggh…"

Bosan memainkan niple Ashiya, tangan kanan Abeno mulai turun dan ganti memainkan 'barang' Ashiya. Dia memijatnya dengan lembut dan memaju-mundurkan tangannya dengan tempo yang makin lama semakin cepat.

"A-aku akan keluar… nggh… Abe-abeno- _san_ …"

Crooot

Crooot

Cairan putih lengket seperti susu berhamburan ditangan Abeno.

Abeno menjilati tangannya itu. "Sluurp… kau keluar cukup banyak, Ashiya."

"Hah… hah… aku… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Abeno- _san_." Ucap Ashiya dengan sangat terengah-terengah. Dia merasa tenaganya sudah habis terpakai.

"Kau yang minta ditolong jadi aku akan menolongmu sampai akhir, Ashiya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Abeno langsung mendorong tubuh Ashiya ke lantai dan menindisnya. Yang tadinya celana Ashiya hanya terbuka setengah kini bagian bawah tubuh Ashiya sudah tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun.

Ashiya yang sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi hanya berbaring pasrah sambil menatap Abeno dengan mata 'aku ingin ini cepat selesai'.

Abeno menganggkat sedikit kaki kiri Ashiya dan mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang milik Ashiya.

"A-abeno- _san_?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?! Jangan bercanda!" Ashiya terkejut dengan jari Abeno yang mulai masuk kedalam dirinya.

Abeno menatap Ashiya dengan tenang. "Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Ashiya yang mendengar itu hanya dapat diam dan menikmati sensasi aneh dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia menggaitkan tangannya ke leher Abeno. "Ehmm… A-abe-abeno- _san_ … ini sangat tidak nyaman."

'Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis?!' Tanya Abeno terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ingat-ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka saat pertama kali mulai terngiang-ngiang. Dia masih sangat ingat saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, saat itu Ashiya ditempelin oleh youkai bulat putih yang jujur saja itu terlihat sangat manis. Ashiya yang memohon-mohon agar youkai bulat putih yang malah diberi nama Moja-moja untuk pergi. Karena kasihan akhirnya Abeno mengusir youkai putih itu dengan mengajaknya bermain di atap sekolah mereka bersama Ashiya. Abeno mulai berpikir bukankah harusnya manusia takut jika bertemu youkai seperti mereka? Namun kenapa Ashiya berbeda? Dia malah tanpa sadar bermain dengan bahagia dengan youkai itu. Saat youkai itu pergi kedunia bawah pun Ashiya terlihat sangat sedih dan ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Abeno yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar jatuh hati kepadanya. Hanya hal sepele tapi itu sudah cukup menarik hati seorang Abeno Haruitsuki. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meskipun Abeno sendiri masih tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Persetan dengan flahsback yang tiba-tiba dia ingat itu. Abeno langsung mencium Ashiya lagi dengan panas dan memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam Ashiya. "Emmh!" Badan Ashiya langsung bergetar karena Abeno menemukan hotspot dirinya.

"A-aah… cu-cukup Abeno- _san_! A-ak-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Ashiya mencengkram pundak Abeno dengan keras.

"Ini semua salahmu, Ashiya."

"A-ap-apa maksudmu, Abeno- _san_? A-ku... enggh… juga t-ti-tidak ingin ini terjadi!" Balas Ashiya membela dirinya.

Cepat… cepat… cepat… Abeno makin mempercepat tempo tangannya.

Crooot

Crooot

Untuk kedua kalinya Ashiya pun keluar.

Abeno yang menyadari itu langsung mengecek keadaan Ashiya agar dia bisa lanjut ketahap berikutnya. "Ashiya, kau masih sang.. gup?" Urat marah Abeno tiba-tiba muncul. Yah, dia kesal karena ternyata Ashiya sudah tertidur pulas. TERTIDUR saudara-saudara! Mungkin ini juga efek permen yang ternyata obat itu menyebabkan tenaga Ashiya yang langsung terkuras habis.

Abeno yang menyadari hal itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tidak mungkin jika dia ingin bermain sedangkan coretukenyacoret sudah tertidur lelap. Abeno menidurkan Ashiya dengan pelan dilantai, merapikan bajunya dan baju Ashiya. Abeno lebih memilih untuk berdiri didepan pintu kelas dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanggil mononokean. "Mononokean, _koi_!"

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

Burung-burung yang mulai bernyanyi dengan indah. Sinar mentari yang sudah mencuri-curi untuk masuk lewat sela-sela jendela yang ada.

Ashiya terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. "Emmh! Sudah pagi ternyata! Yosh! Hari ini pun aku akan berjuang demi kehidupan SMA-ku yang normal!" Ucap Ashiya penuh semangat sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Setelah meregangkan kedua tangannya itu dia meletak kan kedua tangannya itu disamping tubuhnya dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di tempat tidurnya itu.

Raba-raba

Dia merasa ada sebuah rambut terletak disamping tubuhnya itu.

Raba-raba

Dia merasa ada sebuah kepala disamping tubuhnya itu.

Raba-raba

Dia benar-benar merasa ada seseorang disampingnya. Tapi... siapa?!

Ashiya mulai diam dan memasang wajah pucat. Tidak ada setan yang muncul pada pagi hari seperti ini kan? Ashiya mulai menoleh sedikit demi sedikit sambil berdoa semoga disampingnya bukan setan dan …

"ABENO- _SAAAAAAN_?!" Teriak Ashiya terkejut tidak menyangkan bahwa bos tempatnya bekerja ada disini. Dirumahnya atau lebih tepatnya di kamar dan tertidur disamping dirinya!

Abeno mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Berisik, bodoh!"

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?! Dan kenapa juga kita bisa tidur bersama, Abeno- _san_?!" Tanya Ashiya sangat terkejut sambil mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Abeno yang melihat itu hanya menyerngitkan alisnya. Buat apa dia menutupi tubuhnya seperti itu sedangkan semalam dia sudah melihat bahkan 'mencobanya'? mungkin itulah pikiran Abeno sekarang. "Minggir, aku ingin mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Di sebelah kiri dekat jende— Hoi! Dengarkan aku! Kenapa kita bisa tidur bersama?!" Ashiya berdiri dan dia merasakan bagian bawahnya yang sedikit sakit. Dia langsung terduduk lagi dikasurnya. 'Kenapa dengan bagian bawahku?' Pikir Ashiya heran.

Abeno melirik ke Ashiya. "Kau… tidak ingat soal semalam?"

"Apa?" Tanya Ashiya tidak mengerti.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Abeno berpikir bahwa Ashiya tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak. "Lupakan." Jawab Abeno dengan cepat, singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"H-hah?! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semalam? Abeno- _san_? Abeno- _saaaan_?!"

Dengan tidak ingatnya Ashiya soal kejadian 'itu' akhirnya Abeno hanya menyimpannya sendiri. Yah, sendiri mengingat kejadian yang selangkah sangat cepat untuk menggapai hati cinta pertamanya. Sendiri mengingat bagaimana manisnya wajah seorang Ashiya Hanae. Sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasa bibir dari Ashiya. Sendiri merasakan 'barang' Ashiya. Dan juga sendiri mengingat semua hal itu. Sendiri tanpa Ashiya yang tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Hanya dirinya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Selesaaaaaiii! Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca sampai akhir! Errr... alurnya agak kecepatan? Atau kata-katanya ada yang kurang? Malah adegan "itunya" kurang banyak? Mohon maafkan author ini jika masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini.

Author tunggu saran, masukan atau blamenya sekalian.. hahaha! Akhir kata terima kasih dan jangan lupa untuk review~

* * *

 **RnR please~**


End file.
